


Questions of the Heart

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [37]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Caspian X, Pining, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: You wish you could either stop thinking about it, or do something about it; either way, it's driving you mad.





	Questions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse. I can't decide where this is set, so you get to choose.

It's a simple enough question, in the end, but you still shrink from asking it. Perhaps you’re afraid of what the answer will be.

You don’t want to know if he, the centre of your world, the man you adore, doesn't see you how you see him.

But the one thing you’re certain about is this can't go on. You can’t bear the ‘what if?’ any longer, and you _need_ to know. For your own sanity, you have to find out what your chances are.

Yet how to ask, and seem sincere, without making yourself too vulnerable? _That’s_ the question.


End file.
